


In the Arms of a Shark

by PresidentAlpaca



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, get ready for this one it's gonna be a wopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentAlpaca/pseuds/PresidentAlpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first off, this is just fucking incredible and i hope you're excited because it's my first time writing rinharu, my first time writing smut outside of a roleplay, and my first time including italian in one of my stories. also, the title is a reference to 'in the arms of a squid' from the addams family musical if you were curious as to how i got that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of a Shark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuugotobiokiddingme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuugotobiokiddingme/gifts).



> this is the result of lurn(ma bud) and i trying to impress our bud by writing smut at 2am at camp when we have to perform later that day. it was mainly an attempt("for science" as lurn put it) to see how serious we'd take it.

A clang rang throughout the locker room as Rin slammed Haru against the lockers. Haru stared at his former friend with feelings mixed with concern and surprise. Rin panted slowly, his hair still damp from the 500-meter he'd swam a few minutes before. After what felt like hours, Rin spoke. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" Haru was taken aback, but he continued his silence. Rin soon answered his unasked question. "Damn it, Haru. You've generally always beat me when swimming. You did better in school. You've managed to be a better friend to Nagisa and Makoto even when you hardly talk! You probably would've lasted much longer in Australia than I did! And to top it off you're fucking beauti-!"

"What?" A single word to fill a stark dead silence.

Rin released Haru and crossed his arms, blowing some hair out of his face in a small puff. "Whatever." As was his usual tradition, he turned to walk out on an awkward situation. However, he was stopped in his tracks by the presence of a hand on his shoulder. That was new. Rin turned and looked into Haru's eyes. They were as blue as lapis lazuli, as deep as the ocean, as vast-

"Rin." Rin was viciously pulled from his daydream. He regained his usual pissed off expression, irritated that he'd lost his moment of bliss. "What did you just say?"

"Was it that I'm going to kick your ass in the relay tomorrow?"

Haru exhaled. "No, it wasn't."

"Well I am!" The expression Rin received was not amused, but he knew Haru would let him go on without expressing his very inner feelings, and while the thought was appealing, god damn did it piss him off that he even had the option. "Why do you have to do that?" Knowing Haru wouldn't answer, Rin continued. "Why must you always put so little effort into holding on to things? You don't know what you're doing or where you're going. It's almost like you don't care!" The frustration was really getting to Rin. He didn't understand why a prodigy wouldn't have goals; why a star wouldn't reach for

it's brethren up in the galaxies above. Rin had to work his whole life to become good enough to be a match for Haru, but sometimes he wondered whether his father would be prouder of his son, or his son's more successful friend.

"I care." Rin realized he had to escape his internal rants of jealousy and regret in order to respond coherently. He sat down on one of the benches conveniently set up for changing swimmers. Looking up, he noticed Haru's gaze had never left him. Rin, feeling a bit uncomfortable, rested his palms on his thighs and looked the other way.

"What do you care about, Haru? Being 'free'?" The second question had an extra bite of contempt.

Haru took a seat beside Rin. "I care about you," Rin felt his face heat up only for him to continue, "and I care about my team."

Rolling his eyes, Rin asked, "Is that all?" He turned to Haru after a moment of silence. "Haru, do you care about anyone really? Like is there someone you would swim for to make them happy?"

"Why would swimming make someone else happy?"

"They'd be proud to call you their son, brother, boyfriend, whatever. It doesn't make much sense, but seeing them happy makes you a bit happier, you know?"

"I swim for you."

"And your friends."

"No."

"I swim for you, Rin. I want to swim with you."

Rin was utterly speechless. When had Haru decided this? Why hadn't he told him this the countless times Rin had badgered him about what his motivation was. He shot up and stomped off without a word, reluctant to ask and curious about how determined Haru was. Surprisingly, Haru followed him all the way to the pool.

Rin stepped onto the diving board and jumped in, leaving Haru at the edge of the pool. "Come in. You said you wanted to swim with me."

"Rin, we aren't supposed to be in here," Haru reasoned.

"Since when have you cared about that? Get your pansy ass in here." Rin knew Haru always had a swimsuit under his clothing, so he didn't mind calling Haru a wimp for not getting in. However, after Haru's tank came off, not just shorts, but shorts and boxers were stripped as well. Rin's thoughts were so incoherent that he could only stare in shock as Haru jumped in.

"What's that look for? You told me to get in, and I did." Haru swam closer, but Rin held up a hand to stop him.

"Why," he cleared his throat before continuing, "why weren't you wearing a suit under you clothes like usual?"

"I wore my favorite one today and it's wet now."

"Don't you have at least five more at home that look exactly the same?" He couldn't have imagined Makoto complaining about that when they last crossed paths at the swimsuit outlet.

"No, they're different." Haru never lost his indifferent expression. He didn't seem to recognize the issue at hand.

Rin blocked any vision of Haru below the water before continuing. "But why do you own them if you won't wear them."

"I didn't know you'd want to swim." Rin did have to give him that.

"Haru you can't just go around showing anyone and everyone what you look like naked."

"You're not anyone and everyone. You're my friend."

Rin felt his annoyance grow alongside the increasing warmth of his cheeks. He crossed his arms and glanced away. "No I'm not." Haru got closer, and Rin didn't show any intention of stopping him.

When they're faces weren't more than a couple inches apart, Haru continued. "You're right." Surprised, Rin turned back to Haru. "You're much, much more."

Rin's next move was more unexpected than anything Haru had done yet. He leaned in to press his lips to Haru's.

Haru's eyes widened to the size of 50 cent coins. Whatever had happened to Rin, he was clueless, but he decided to roll with it. It was nice to finally have a grasp at what Rin had been feeling all this time, and he decided to take the chance to understand what had happened over the years.

As he felt Haru relax, Rin gained confidence to continue, and perhaps take it a bit further. He wasn't afraid to be rough with Haru. He knew he'd speak up if there was an issue. Rin gripped Haru's hip bone, pulling him closer. It might've just been his imagination, but Rin could've sworn that Haru was clasping his hands over Rin's cheeks, that he was kissing him deeper, that their chests were pressing together. Rin ran his free hand up over Haru's chest, taking note of how toned he was. He then pulled away from the kiss to whisper in a sultry voice, "With your permission, I'm going to eat you up." Rin led Haru to the edge of the pool so that there would be something to hold on to as he got what was coming to him.

Rin slowly began to kiss at Haru's neck, but as seconds passed, the kisses we joined with lovebites and spread to the shoulders and collarbone. A few marks also were scattered across Haru's chest by the time Rin was satisfied with branding the skin everyone would see during tournaments with his mark. However, he wasn't completely satisfied - not until he'd have Haru begging for more, even if that wouldn't be easy.

"Hold on," Rin hinted slyly before taking a deep breath and heading underwater.

Haru's gaze followed Rin's movement. "What are you- ah~!" Haru grabbed the slippery edge and held on for dear life as Rin touched him in ways he'd never experienced before. While Haru felt the magic touch, he had no idea just how magical it was going to get underwater.

_~AN: This is a point where I would suggest playing some kind of magical girl theme. The song i really, really suggest is the "Sirenix" transformation song from Winx Club just fyi. Okay back to the story._

What Haru believed to be Rin was really the magic emitting from him as his nose flattened and his body became smooth and grey. No, he wasn't becoming Voldemort if that's what you were thinking. I'm bullshitting this, but not that much. Rin's body began widening and rounding out. His bones, not including his teeth, disappeared. Then, his fierce eyes became a pair of black dots on the sides of his head. His arms shrunk, and his legs were replaced with a tail. (Have you guessed what happened yet?)

Haru looked down, wondering why he had stopped feeling his movements. However, what he saw was not his friend(boyfriend? fuck pal? idk my usual headcanon is that haru's an ace). Not so subtly - actually in a kind of 'Jaws' style - Rin rose from the water. Only it wasn't Rin. It was a

big

aSS

SQUALO

(shark).

"Thank you, Haru. Your love and acceptance has transformed me into the shark I alway believed I could be. How could I ever repay you." Haru shrugged. "Okay."

And so Rin swallowed Haru whole so that they could always be together. Weirdly enough, there was quite a ruckus the next morning when a big ole shark was found in the pool that was supposed to be used for multiple teams to race in later that day. The appropriate authorities were called in, and Rin was returned to the ocean with Haru still in his mouth.

And they lived in felicità simile a un pesce(fishy happiness).

 


End file.
